Sensor devices that detect objects or persons are known. Sensor devices of this type are used in various technical sectors. Ultrasound sensors are frequently used for this purpose. In the automotive sector, ultrasound sensors are used, for example, to assist the vehicle owner with parking. During reversing, for example, the sensors detect obstacles in the vicinity of the vehicle and thus prevent a collision with that vehicle. In medicine, devices are used by which organs or their contours in the human body can be detected.
For the detection of objects, ultrasound sensors emit ultrasound signals or waves into the environment which are reflected by objects. The reflected ultrasound signals can be received by the ultrasound sensors. The distances to the objects can finally be calculated by the signal transit delays.
There is nonetheless a need for a sensor device, a computer system and an operating method for a sensor device which enable a reliable and accurate distinction between changed and unchanged objects.